Fates and Souls Intertwined
by She-walks-in-twilight
Summary: After the fall of Ba Sing Se Zuko overhears some of Azula's plans, unbeknownst to her. Lost and devastated Zuko decides there's only one thing to do...Zutara...I write better than I summarize. Major revising going on...
1. Nightmare

Wow, I can't believe I'm about to do this. After reading an abundance of Avatar and Zutara fan fic online I decided to try my hand at some of my own. I've never ever posted something I've written for the'public' to read so I'm kinda nervous. (Also slightly anxious about the fact that it's as of now unfinished, however I've written more than I've typed) So please don't be too harsh, although constructive criticism is greatly appreciate; it'll only make me a better writer. I guess my attitude right now is that I'm writing this for my own enjoyment and if anyone else gets an iota of pleasure out of this, so much the better.

**Disclaimer: If **I owned Avatar that…would…be…awesome.

With that said, please read the whole first chapter, don't give up after the first few paragraphs. Also the first 5 chapters or so might 'drag' a bit. Just setting up the story, I don't know if you'll think them boring or not. And so without further ado...

* * *

The war was over. The fire nation had won. Their tyrannical power hold was complete and hope had died with the defeat and capture of the Avatar. The all powerful spirit which now resided in the dejected and shackled body of a 12 year old boy stood stretched between chains attached to two great pillars, centered on a raised square directly outside the Fire Nation Palace . Azula and Lord Ozai stood upon the platform, and were surrounded below by nobles and peasants alike; all were there to witness the public proclamation of the defeat and dishonor of the Avatar. 

Drugged and stripped of his bending, Aang hung his head and lay limply, letting the chains support his weight. He didn't even seem to be aware of the presence of his friends; Toph, Sokka, and Katara restrained, chained and guarded were directly to the left and in clear view of Aang and the dais to forcibly witness the spectacle. For their "crimes" they would be imprisoned, sold on the slave market, or placed in a work camp. Between her two immobile guards Toph stood, her head hanging and face covered by her hair. She could not feel with clarity what was happening up on the platform, and perhaps that suited her. But it is a terrible thing to be enclosed in darkness with an impending unknown horror closing in. Her hands and feet bound and encased by leather, Toph felt powerless to help one whom she loved. Sokka stood between his two captors glaring venom into the unseeing eye slits of their masks.

"Let me go you murdering filth!" Katara cried, her eyes wetting with tears of desperation and sorrow. "Scum! Vile, foul, putrid, bastaaar…." Katara's struggles were put to an end by Ozai's sinister rasping voice.

"Sons and daughters of Fire! The most powerful exalted element!" He looked eyes gleeming, around the assembled mass.

"My children, today is a glorious day! We have finally captured the Avatar! The Earth Kingdom and Water Tribes have fallen, courtesy of my superior skills and your prodigy; Princess Azula!" Almost as an afterthought he added, "As well as Prince Zuko."

Cheers went up from the crowds as Katara's eyes welled up and glittered with unshed tears.

With an unsettling smile, Ozai continued, "The all powerful element of fire will finally get the glory and rightful place we deserve!" Again more roars from the crowd.

"As you know we cannot kill the Avatar, for his spirit will be reborn. By the time he dies of old age we will have complete control and the next Avatar will be weeded out and taken before his coming of age. You are here today to witness the public disgrace and…." He paused maliciously, "disfigurement of those who oppose us! As well as their accomplices," he finished, carelessly waving a hand in the direction of Toph, Sokka, and Katara.

The crowd jeered and booed and Sokka looked resolutely away while Katara glared back at them in hatred and disgust.

"And now for the main event," Lord Ozai continued, smirking evilly.

As he advanced upon the broken and imprisoned boy he lit a hand of flickering blue flame. Azula watched gleefully, a maniacal glint in her eye. Katara's struggles increased, Toph continued to hang her head, and Sokka merely looked away as a tear trickled down his cheek.

"Aaaaaannnggg! Aang! No, please!" she sobbed, clawing, kicking, and biting to free herself from the guards holding her, and save Aang. Her silent faceless guards struggled to restrain her for a few moments before Katara managed to break free and run onto the dais. But as suddenly as Ozai turned to look at her she realized that it was no longer Fire Lord Ozai but Prince Zuko. _He _was carrying a handful of blue flames and advancing on Aang with a grim face.

"I'm sorry," she heard him whisper.

Katara could only watch in horror as Aang began to scream.

"Aang!" she cried brokenly. "AAAAAaaaaaaaannnnnnnnggggg!!"

* * *

"Katara! Katara!" 

She sat up with a gasp and looked into the face she had been dreaming of moments before, twisting in agony.

"Wuzzagoinon?" came Sokka's sleepy voice from across camp. He sat up still asleep, clutching his boomerang in one hand, and seal jerky in the other. "Katara you get captured?"

Katara put a shaking hand to her face. It was OK. Everyone was fine. Just a dream. Just a _nightmare. _

"You were screaming my name in your sleep," Aang's anxious voice sounded again. "Are you okay?"

Katara let out a breath. "Yes Aang," she said looking up into his face. "I'm okay, just a nightmare."

"Must've been some nightmare," Toph piped up. "Your heart is going a million miles an hour."

"Really guys I'm OK," Katara reassured, now much calmer that reality had returned. "Let's just get back to sleep."

"Sure you don't want to talk about it?" Aang asked trying to offer her an understanding smile.

"No really," she answered offering him a slight smile of her own. "Let's just all go back to sleep."

"Okey dokey then." Sokka passed out promptly still holding his boomerang and dropping the seal jerky, which Momo scrambled to pick up.

Toph giggled before disappearing behind the walls of her earthen tent leaving Aang and Katara alone together.

"Well…goodnight then Katara."

"Goodnight Aang."

* * *

Just as a side note this is probably a working title until I can come up with something better. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **If I did own Avatar I would turn my 'fanfiction' into 'reality.'

I know there's so much Zutara and Avatar to dig through though so I hope somebody likes this. I'm really really trying to rip apart and revise to make it better.

* * *

Two days ago, sunset…. 

The troubled Fire Prince paced his lavish chamber of muted greens before sighing angrily and slumping down onto the bed. He undid the leather tie holding the hair out of his eyes and ran his hands tiredly over his face, and loose hair. The unruly mass had been getting way too long, and so with honor restored, he had ceremoniously re-tied his hair into the traditional top knot he had worn preceeding his exile. Zuko sat staring into space for a few moments before jumping up again in seeming agitation and rummaging around the room, searching. Finding a brush on the bureau he roughly secured his hair, and glanced up briefly at the reflection in the enormous green amber mirror, the large flame mark on his face catching his eye. For the first time since his "metamorphosis," he examined his scar, pressing a palm lightly into the side of his face. In fact the last person (and one of the only) who had touched the tell-tale mark was that Water Tribe girl…What was her name? Ka..Kat…Kiara? No, it definitely started with a "Ka" sound though.

He snorted. She was willing to waste precious spiritual water in an attempt to possibly make him look and feel better. He didn't even know her name for Agni's sake! _What utter weakness, what **caring and compassion**. _Zuko shook his head. _Where did that come from?_

Who did she think she was? An upstart water scum peasant who thought she _knew _him? Thought she _understood _him? That she could _help _him? How dare she think she knew anything about his life! _Holier than thou, pompous, conceited…_

The gentle face of his mother flashed through his mind. No one had shown him such selfless kindness since his mother…._Ursa_. _Well she knows that. _How ironic it was that both of their mothers had been taken away from them…_and by my own nation no less._

He vividly remembered her cool, soft hand on his rough skin. _Could she have done it? _Made him physically whole again? Not just a repulsive tragedy? Well he'd never know at any rate, his Uncle and the Avatar had come bursting through the wall to rescue them.

"Uncle…." A pang of guilt shook his stomach. Currently the former Fire Nation hero and successor to the throne, was residing in the very prison which Long Feng had recently vacated. _He stood by you when no one else would,_ said a small obstinate voice in the back of his head, _through temper tantrums and every kind of obstacle. We became fugitives of our own nation, running from our own family; he even followed me when I had cast him off. What am I? _"Who am I?" he said, aloud.

Zuko abruptly straightened still peering into the mirror and proclaimed in a commanding authoritarian voice, "I am _honorable _Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation. Beloved son of Fire Lord Ozai and next great Fire Lord."

_Traitor, _his conscience whispered again. He growled in annoyance, stalking out of his room in search of some distraction.

Wandering through the enormous halls he found himself once again in the throne room. Mai and Ty Lee were chatting and amusing themselves, but broke off abruptly when they spotted Zuko and Mai's pale cheeks tinged the palest rose. She looked away, but Ty Lee flipped unceremoniously to her feet from her hands (which she had been idly balancing upon) and smiled inanely as Zuko approached.

"Oh Zuko!" she giggled, "how nice to see you again!" She ran over to give him a hug. Mai watched the embrace and stopped toying with a wicked-looking thowing dagger, her normally emotionless face creasing in irritation.

The Prince allowed himself to be briefly gripped by Ty Lee before stepping back and breaking her hold.

"Hi, Ty Lee," Zuko offered, uncomfortable and exasperated, "but I saw you yesterday and the day before that."

"Oh I know," Ty Lee answered happily, "but excepting the past four days, we haven't seen each other in years!"

_Yeah since my complete disgrace and banishment! How could I not pop in to visit my evil masochistic sister's air headed friend!_

"Mai," he said, turning to the other girl and inclining his head.

"Prince Zuko." Mai bowed ceremoniously to the Prince, fist to palm.

Zuko mentally shrugged. He had known Mai and her family since childhood. Besides the fact that she was Azula's best friend, all high ranking Fire Nation knew each other. Even though they were just circumstantial acquaintances, they did play together as children, and he had a vague notion that Mai had had a minor crush on him. Sometimes he thought it a fabrication of Azula's fancy she used to taunt, torment, and manipulate the both of them. But romantic ideas were generally far out of the realm of Zuko's world or person and he had no real extensive thoughts on the matter.

"So," Zuko began, breaking the silence. "I wanted to speak to my…Azula."

"Oh right now she's in the war chambers making big important plans for Ba Sing Se. She said 'no disturbances though.'"

"Well when you see her, tell her I want to talk. I'll be meditating in the training rooms."

And he made sure they saw him head in the complete opposite direction of the war and state chambers.

Zuko looked calm and collected as he left the throne room but was really grinding his teeth in frustration. Who did she think she _was_? _He _was the _firstborn **son**! Bending prodigy...puh! _He was improving everyday, but since joining his sister he did seem to be wild, emotional, and unbalanced with his bending, well more than normally. He balled his fists in frustration and they burst into curling flames. _**I** should be sitting on the throne, calling the shots, plotting._ At the very least the responsibilities, power, and knowledge should be shared equally. "Just what _is _she up to?" Zuko was startled out of his troubled musings by two passing Dai Li, and unobtrusively slipped behind a massive pillar hoping they didn't hear his outburst. _I wouldn't put it past her to have me followed_. So he entered the spacious training arena, and went into one of the small practice rooms he had been using for meditation.

The candles burst to life when he walked in and firmly closed the door on the Dai Li agents that _had _been tailing him. They settled back into the shadows and merely waited for him to complete his task and reemerge. But unbeknownst to the Dai Li outside, this particular plain, little one door room, had another exit; a convenient secret pass that Zuko had stumbled upon the other night. He pressed the center square of a large circular Earth Kingdom symbol etched into the wall, and a door grinded up revealing a pitch black passage.

It just so happened that this particular pass ended at a courtyard surrounded by the counsel chambers of war and government. Some were old and had fallen into disuse during the unconventional dictatorial rule of Long Feng. But these rooms now were serving Azula's purposes of plotting and planning against the slumbering city of Ba Sing Se.

This was the first real opportunity to put this passage to use and find out what Azula was not telling him. He would not waste it. Zuko took a deep breath, conjured a handful of dancing flames and stepped into the darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **I'm noticing a pattern in some of my long descriptive passages; they're too abrupt and matter-of-fact (yes a little boring). So with this chapter (and the upcoming ones as well) I decided to revise it. A lot. I've tried to add more "spirit and flow" as Jane Austen would say. More transitions, more fluidity, and more spice. I know practice makes perfect, so I'm hoping to get better and better.

**Disclaimer: **Yeah, blah, blah, blah. Don't sue me, I don't own anything.

* * *

Zuko jogged along the twisting tunnel, every plaguing doubt and uncertainty about his sister gnawing away at him. _Come on, where's the end? T_he anxious knot in his chest intensified around every turn that yielded more empty darkness and a passage that stretched on and on. Until, "Finally!" He approaced the abrupt deadend and breathed a sigh of relief as he slid his illuminated hand along its smooth, earthen surface. Flickering flames cast eerie cobweb shadows on the walls until he found the small carved torch holder and gave it a firm tug. The intricately designed vessel pulled out from the wall and slowly retracted back into place; two rock slabs grinding apart and revealing the exit. The Prince sucked in the cool gusts of night air, a welcome change from the stale air of the pass, and carefully sealed the stone, crouching behind a manicured bush to let his eyes become accustomed to the streaming moonlight. 

With the silent feet of an assassin Zuko slipped through the shadows, darting from cover to cover until he finally reached the opposite side of the courtyard and the only building with any sign of life. _But where to listen unnoticed? _The one window to speak of was closed, so his golden eyes turned to the sky. A chimney opening. _Perfect. _

The Prince approached the walls and finding no suitable crevices, lit two flaming daggers in his hands. He scanned the vicinity one last time before quickly and forcefully jamming the right dagger into the stone, blasting the rock away in small chunks. He tugged upon it. The dagger seemed firmly embedded in the sizzling crater. Satisfied, Zuko scaled the wall easily using his formidable upper body strength. He reached the top, extinguished the fire in his hands, rolled over the wall, and lay face down; chin scraped by the rough stone and mouth and nose filled by cold bitter dirt. He climbed to his knees slowly, spitting and grumbling as he crouched low, "This would be so much easier if I was just a damn air bender."

Horrified with such a thought, Zuko briefly flashed back to his recent raging fever...the face of the Avatar peering at him in the mirror. Shaking his head, the son of the Fire Lord stayed low and made his way to the chimney. He hoisted himself up into the shaft and carefully wedged his weight against the walls with his limbs, and shimmied slowly down the opening.

As the warm green flame below grew brighter and brighter so the voices drifting up became clearer and clearer. One voice in particular stopped Zuko's descent immediately; the cold, direct, and feminine voice of his sister cut through the lower tones of the men. He began to listen and positioned himself as comfortably as possible against the narrow walls and bended some of the smoke and heat around his body. No other type of bender could have withstood the concentrated heat for very long and the Prince smirked to himself, subtly raising his body temperature.

He had arrived at an opportune time; Azula was addressing her newly arrived, estranged crew that had been slipped into the city disguised as merchants. She was giving her Royal convoy an orientation of sorts; going over basic duties, plans, the need for secrecy, etc.

"...and so that is all you need for the moment. Any questions?"

An eager male voice responded,"Princess Azula you will be happy to know that we received a messenger hawk from you father; Fire Lord Ozai."

Zuko froze, his eyes narrowing and senses sharpening.

"He sent it to our ship in lieu of Ba Sing Se because of the suspicions it might alert; a Fire Nation hawk flying into the Palace. Also, Lord Ozai did not want his message to fall into the wrong hands."

There was silence and Zuko imagined the soldier was bowing and presenting the scroll to Azula. The rustle of paper and crack of a seal. Then silence that seemed to last an eternity as tried to hold absolutely still, knowing any little sound would be heard. "Well, well, well. It appears that father is inordinately pleased. I have accomplished what has never been before, despite the brilliance of our nation. Something that not even my 'great' Uncle was able to complete. Hmm," Azula continued scanning the parchment, "blah, blah, blah, a truly crucial blow for total victory, last real stronghold of the Earth Kingdom." Then he heard laughter in her voice.

"Ahh here, father mentions my words on Zuko. 'Even though you allege that Zuko was the key in defeating the Avatar, I still do not claim him as my son.' "Hmm." Azula seemed to think she had said too much. She snapped the scroll shut and turn abruptly back to her soldiers.

"Gentleman, my father says Iroh is a traitor and a disgrace. He is to be brought back through the streets of the kingdom in chains. He will face justice. And Zuko-Zuko, my dear brother. I am to order him to resume his search for the Avatar. If he dies in the attempt, that shall serve my fathers purposes. If he runs away, never returns to the Fire Nation and lives out his life forgotten; so much the better. If Zuko comes back empty handed he is to be captured (preferably alive), arrested, and taken back to the Fire Nation and Lord Ozai. If by some miracle he succeeds we both shall return to the Fire Nation, leaving Ba Sing Se under a competent General's command. Once back to the capital, the Avatar will be imprisoned and Zuko arrested." Azula paused in the midst of her pacing, hands clasped behind her back and eyes narrowed as she looked into the faces of the Fire Nation warriors. "However, this matter is of utmost secrecy. Even Mai and Ty Lee are not to know."

"But enough of that unpleasantness. Now Lieutenant Fong in accordance with…"

But throughout these revelations and instructions, the members of the Royal Convoy traded uneasy glances. Zuko was Prince (albeit exiled) of their nation, previous heir to the throne, and a powerful fire bender. Of course they were all too terrified of Azula to voice any of their opinions (a Fire Nation soldier didn't do that to begin with), but most had their misgivings about treating her brother in such a way.

The soldiers filed out of the room and Azula remained behind, re-reading her father's letter and collecting a few other documents left on the table. She let out a snort. "Ha, oh Zuzu. Father says he's amazed that you've 'survived thus far.' We were both sure 3 years at sea would be enough to put you at the bottom of it. Perhaps father was right; Uncle's removal shall see your failure once and for all." She paused for a moment and sighed. "Poor blind Zuzu, father was always ashamed of you; always looking for a way to get rid of you."

As Zuko listened to the contents of his father's missive he ran through a gauntlet of emotions. First and foremost was pain; pain and shock. He was finally forced to acknowledge that Ozai truly did not want him as his son-_I am worthless in his eyes. _Then anger-his great, kind, compassionate Uncle to be dragged through the streets?! And when he heard of his father's plan to resume the search of the Avatar, Zuko could have put his fist through the wall in frustration. **Nothing **absolutely **nothing **would ever prove his worth; gain his father's acceptance, respect, or _his love._

And Azula's little tirade drove the final nail into the coffin; Zuko went completely numb except for the sharp dagger of pain someone had plunged into his heart. He heard the crackle of the fire, the blowing of the wind, saw the moon shining brightly down; yet these were all meaningless. Disbelief, heart wrenching pain, and a feeling of not knowing what to do or where to go all warred inside of him. In truth, deep down, ever since his father had scarred and sent him on a fool's errand he knew that Ozai did not truly want him back. But he did not know that the Fire Lord harbored such a twisted depth of hatred for his own son. **His own flesh and blood. **_Always alone, weak, unwanted._

Azula's back was to the fireplace as she left the chamber and so she did not witness the lone tear that fell into the green flames. She did however hear the resultant hissing and spitting. Frowning, she swiftly crossed the room, lowered the flames, and looked up into the chimney shaft. Nothing was there but moonlight and darkness; smoke drifting lazily out into the night sky unimpeded. The Fire Princess frowned again, and shrugging, re-crossed the room. One last look was bestowed upon the empty chamber before she turned swiftly on her heel, and closed the door firmly behind her. She smiled maliciously, _perhaps I'll go share "the plan" with my dear older brother._ And with that pleasant thought adding a lightness to her normally brusque step, the girl made her way through the halls fully intending to rid herself of Zuko as soon as possible.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **Avatar is so awesome I wish I had come up with such a great idea. Only thing I own is this plot.

* * *

_Present night..._

Katara rolled to the left, then the right, shifted her hips, fluffed the pillow, and plunked back down on her bedroll with determination. She kept her eyes tightly closed for a few moments before finally admitting defeat; sighing and flopping on her back with arms spread wide. The young waterbender just couldn't shake the feeling that….something was going to happen…soon. Frustrated and utterly awake, she propped herself up on one elbow and surveyed the camp, noting the peaceful breathing of Aang, Sokka's loud snores, and the faint mutterings coming from Tophs' tent. They apparently weren't feeling the residual unease and restlessness of her nightmare. She studied Aang's innocent features in the dying firelight; his face was even more childlike and innocent when relaxed in sleep, and her protective instincts surged. _I'm probably just worried about Aang; I mean he has to go against the **Fire Lord** in the end. Even though we don't talk about it, it's still going to happen. That would give anyone nightmares. _

Katara climbed out of her bed roll and grabbed her bending pouch, padding quietly away through the dew soaked grass. It was pitch black in the dense forrest, but the faint and soothing sounds of rushing water soon led her to the creek. She knelt down and placed her hands in the cool, clear water and splashed some on her face before cupping her palms and drinking deeply. This is what the waterbender needed; the quiet dark woods, the rushing water, and the serene moonlight. Reveling in the moon like many others did the sun, she tipped her head back and let the silver moonlight caress her limbs for a few moments before sighing, "I should meditate, maybe it'll clear my head."

The water tugged gently at her legs when she stepped in the creek and waded downstream, finally settling herself atop a large moss-covered rock. Her legs folded underneath her body, and hands face-up on her thighs, she straightened her spine and inhaled deeply. Concentrating on her breathe and clearing her mind, Katara gently entered a meditative state. All thoughts were stopped from connecting and wandering in this plane of conciousness, yet she was aware of the water as it swished gently in time to her breathing. It was so pleasant and refleshing that she began to grow sleepy and blinked, coming out of her relaxed state. She smiled, then stretched luxuriously and slowly got up.

The waterbender had renewed body and spirit through her element and it was with a tranquil mind and heightened senses that she made her way back to camp. "Snap."

She faltered, stopped, and cocked her head. _Sounded like a twig. Must just be an animal moving around. _

After another beat of silennce passed and she shook her head and continued on her way, perhaps a little more cautiously than before.

"Crunch."

The sound of leaves cracking underfoot, and it was much closer. _Great, just my luck. Sokka's the careless one. He should have been eaten by a Platypus Bear by now. _Increasing her pace, now mildly anxious, Katara purposefully strode in the direction of camp.

"Thud."

She came to a halt, not daring to turn round and peer into the trees directly behind her. _Okay, time to stand and fight, not become a running target for some Wolf Boar. Brace yourself Katara, you can stand against anything. _Slowly she reached over and unclasped the top of the newly refilled bending pouch, streaming out a line of water and curling it around her forearm. Then took a wide stance, inhaled deeply, and waited, tense with anticipation for whatever was to come.

* * *

_2 nights previous..._

Zuko, numb and crying silent tears that he was barely aware of, hoisted himself quickly out of the earthen chimney shaft. He mechanically scaled down the wall, and retraced his steps through the courtyard and the secret pass. But everything was a distant muted blur until he inexplicably founded himself at the door of his bed chamber.

He blindly pushed into room and lay on his palate, staring unseeingly at the ceiling. Through a haze of pain, shock, and tears the Prince's mind raced; his thoughts chased each other in circles not unlike the revolving moon and ocean spirits. Suddenly he turned over and screamed, muffling the sound in a pillow. He screamed in anguish, in despair. He cried for all the feelings inside him melding together and the utter confusion and turmoil they produced. Where he fit into the world was gone, his destiny destroyed. Still numb, and mentally drained from such an emotional upheaval, the outcast fell into a dreamless sleep.

An hour or so later Zuko was startled out of his exhausted sleep by a loud pounding. "My Lord, Princess Azula wishes to speak with you!"

And without further warning the door was thrown open to reveal the devious Princess herself. Still disguised in Earth Kingdom regalia, she strode confidently into the room as Zuko shook his head groggily, trying to rid himself of the last traces of sleep. It was then that everything came rushing back; his sisters plot, his father's letter. Bile rose in his throat along with tortured hatred. He struggled for a long moment before swallowing with difficulty and fixing a look of calm unconcern and polite curiosity on his face.

"Azula," he said, swinging his legs around and arising lightly. "A surprise visit. How nice."

"Brother," she returned with a fake sickly smile. "I was going to speak to you earlier but got distracted by Mai and Ty Lee. Well enough pleasantries Zuko. Now that you are reconciled I have a mission for you." She smirked, "I received a correspondence from father."

Zuko steeled himself.

She spoke of father's praise, his pride.. "We have struck a monumental blow for our nation...the Avatar." Zuko's eyes narrowed…"father wishes you to resume your quest for the child... noble and honorable mission...You will have all authority and any resources at your disposal. "Azula concluded innocently, "father now has complete faith in your judgment."

_You disgusting, filthy, little sick twisted…. I hate you **and father. **_

Zuko allowed a look of slight disbelief and surprise to cross his face as his mind was still in confusion. But he had one clear thought. **_I will find the Avatar. _**

He looked his sister in the eye determinedly and said stiffly, "Fine Azula. I will obey father's wishes. I will find the Avatar."

Azula placed a hand on his shoulder, "Good luck Zuko." _You'll need it. "_In the morning we shall make the necessary arrangements."

She let her hand drop from his shoulder and made to exit, but stopped with her hand on the door handle and turned back to him. "And Zuko, if you cannot catch the Avatar, at least try for some of his companions, particularly that water wench." Azula's face clouded over with a nasty scowl.

Puzzled, Zuko flashed back to their battle in the underground earth city and suddenly remembered his sister getting her _butt kicked _by that waterbending girl. He nearly sniggered aloud. Instead he nodded once, Azula returned the gesture and left without another backward glance.

Zuko waited until her footsteps died away and then, as if planned all along, reached under the mattress to pull out a set of twin Dao swords. He opened his trunk and removed a pair of fitted black pants, shirt, and hood. Lastly, he flipped up a corner of the green-patterned rug and lifted out a loose decorative tile, revealing a small hiding spot. Zuko smiled wryly when he reached down and withdrew the blue and white mask hidden within. Little did his Uncle know that any self-respecting masked hero always kept a spare.

Quickly he pulled out a few other necessary items from various places. Food, water, clothes; he all packed into two separate small sacks. He laid the assorted items upon his bed and crossed the room to kneel in front of the fire. The Prince would spend the next hours in meditation and contemplation, mentally preparing for the dangerous mission he was about to undertake.

* * *

Gee I wonder who it could be in the woods??? 


	5. Escape

**Disclaimer:** Sigh I shouldn't have to do this. (Thank you so much McDonalds lawsuit- coffee is hot, no crap) So **no** I don't own Avatar.

* * *

The Fire Prince waited, meditating and preparing for the blanket of the night to creep over the stronghold and lull everyone to sleep. To all appearances he was the picture of the calm warrior about to face battle, but his insides twisted when the smirking face of his sister frequently flashed through his mind. Finally in the wee hours of the morning, when the Earth Palace was still, quiet, and vulnerable the Blue Spirit was ready; swords sheathed in the holster upon his back and blue mask firmly secured over his face. He hoisted two light sacs over his shoulder before extinguishing all of the light inside his room and the adjacent hall, and slipping silently out into the corridor. 

Zuko, transformed into his rebellious alter ego, was another mere shadow. He melted into the darkness and nimbly avoided any Dai Li; concealing himself behind any convenient pillar, wall, or furnishing until he reached the upper prisons and lower dungeons. His good luck held and he met no one, but Zuko was sure his pounding heart could be heard echoing off of the bare metal walls. _Voices, that must be the door. _He stopped before rounding the corner and pressed himself against the cold walls, ears straining. _At least 3, maybe 4. _

Reaching inside his shirt, the masked Prince withdrew two round black objects.

The Three Dai Li agents neither heard nor saw anything until two solid black orbs rolled out of the darkness and came to a stop at their feet. They looked down in surprise, and barely had time to register the hissing fuses attached to the mysterious objects before a fourth figure dropped from the metallic ceiling directly in front of them. Then the smoke bombs went off, engulfing the bewildered Dai Li in an impenetrable cloud and the acrid smoke burning their eyes and noses. The coughing guards on either side of the Blue Spirit let a fisted earthen glove fly, attempting to knock the intruder out. Zuko's lightening reflexes were tested as he dropped to a crouch and felt them fly harmlessly overhead. The Dai Li had no time to react when their comrade's glove struck, knocking them unconscious.

_Well that was easy…_

The remaining guard directly in front of the door had his arms over his bowed head and bent torso, choking and trying to ward off the gas. He blindly threw a series of open palm stabs, and sections of the ingenious gloves flew at Zuko. He dodged a few, then quickly and artfully drew his broadswords. One, two three, four, quick jerks of the wrists were all it took for the airborne pieces of rock to crumble and fall harmlessly to the floor. Frantically the earth bender tried to gather the broken glove pieces, and didn't notice the attacker disappear into the smoke. He was halfway through forming another ball of rock, and had just enough time to glance up before the assailant came flying silently through the smoke, leg extended, and landed a kick to his chest. The guard soared back through the air and landed against the thick metal door with a resounding thud. He slid down, gasping and dazed. Through popping white stars the last thing the unlucky Dai Li saw was the silent, masked figure above him, sword raised. Then everything went black.

Zuko knocked the man out with the hilt of one Dao sword, and then proceeded to untie the ring of keys hanging just inside the agent's black vest. Swiftly tying and gagging the three agents, he dragged the first two into a small supply closet and locked the door, then hoisted the prone body of the last guard onto his shoulder.

The Prince ran down the dim, eerie green corridor as fast as his burden would allow, stopping at the only occupied cell and fumbled with numerous keys. The keys jangled loudly as his hands shook nervously, until, 'click.' He took a deep steadying breath and stepped inside.

Iroh was resting upon his cot, eyes closed, flat on his back, and hands at his sides. He didn't even flinch when the lock clicked and the door swung open. Zuko held his breath fearing the worst, but started at his Uncle's usual rich, warm voice.

"And why are you coming to visit my humble cell so late at night? Is there a problem? Does my niece request my company?"

The wily old general sat up slowly, blinking and swung around to face the door and address the guard. Seeing the Blue Spirit, a rare expression of shock and disbelief found its way onto his face.

"I know that cannot be my nephew because I told him to leave that infernal mask at the bottom of a lake."

Zuko let the unconscious guard's body slide to the floor with a thud, and reached up to untie the face of his alter ego.

"Lucky for you then Uncle, that I always keep a spare."

Iroh continued to look on in wonder as the Prince was revealed. Then he grinned, delight infusing his whole being. "Nephew!!" But as suddenly as the older man's joy materialized, the memory of past few days came flooding back and hovered tensely between them.

Iroh looked away and said in cool voice, "Zuko, what on earth are you doing here? Dressed as the Blue Spirit again? Does Azula know this?"

"Uncle, I've realized that I chose wrongly. Azula…I understand that it was wrong of me to…to…betray you, after you've done so much for me…Zuko broke off unwilling to let his voice crack. He swallowed and then looked back at his Uncle earnestly. "You're not hurt are you…I..Azula," he said anxiously, sweeping his Uncle with concerned eyes.

Iroh held up a hand. "I am fine Zuko. No one has treated me _too _poorly." Then he looked intently at the young man with suspicion in his eyes.

"What has made you realize this Prince Zuko? What has happened?" .

Zuko, even more awkward and uncomfortable, didn't want his Uncle to know of Ozai's planned treachery. For this would mean Zuko had not turned back willingly on his own. It took hearing of his own father plotting his demise to turn back from his chosen course; the easiest path and consequent betrayal of his Uncle. Perhaps Iroh would think it the coward's way out, a way to save his own skin.

He dodged the question. "We really don't have time to discuss it right now Uncle. We have to get you out of here."

He pulled the mask over his face, and carefully placed the unconscious Dai Li agent under Iroh's thin blanket. Turning towards the door, he motioned for his Uncle to follow. Iroh opened his mouth; about to keep questioning his nephew, but remained silent, shook his head, and followed Zuko out of the dim cell.

* * *

The Prince lead his Uncle stealthily through the shadows, back to the main Palace, and for all of Iroh's girth he was as silent and fleet-footed as the much younger teenager. But soon all of the darkened, twisting halls looked alarmingly alike. Zuko swore silently, he was lost. 

..."and what does she think..." He froze.

_Dai Li, they're heading straight for us! Shit, shit, shit…_

Iroh ran straight into Zuko's back with a loud, "Oomph!"

"Shhhhhh," his nephew hissed, half turning towards him.

His Uncle cocked his head and listened, and then sprang into action at the exact same moment as his nephew. Zuko jangled each subsequent door handle furiously. Behind him he could hear Iroh doing the same with the doors on his side of the corridor. Panicky and desperate, Zuko managed to quietly push in a weak door; he grabbed his Uncle, dove into the room, and closed the door silently just as two Dai Li appeared around the corner. He carefully relocked the door and the firebending kin held their breath, backing away in unison from the entrance.

Iroh's eyes darted frantically around the room. _Ahhh a window, but what is this. _Scrolls bound and bearing the seal of the Fire Nation sat upon the table in the dark room. He wandered over as Zuko continued to hover near the door and held them under the moonlight, examining them.

The outside voices and footsteps were close, very close. In fact they came to a halt in front of the door to their refuge.

The Prince let out a soft expletive.

"Zuko," his Uncle whispered, tugging upon the back of his shirt and guiding him to the window. The older man paused on the ledge and glanced back, giving the the rattling door handle one last apprehensive look before jumping from the second story window. He fell none-too-gracefully and landed butt-first upon the grass below. Grumbling and rubbing his padded posterior he watched Zuko descend and land, arms and legs spread gracefully.

"At my age, it is lucky I have such a generous cushion to land upon. Otherwise I could have broken my tail bone!"

Zuko looked at his Uncle still rubbing his behind with both hands, and almost laughed. It was good to have Uncle Iroh back. _Even if he's still upset with me._

The two escapees traveled slowly, staying close to the Palace. The darkness and shadow would keep them hidden. "C'mon Uncle," Zuko muttered as out of the side of his mouth, "we need to make a detour at the Palace stables."

To the north of the Palace and within its walls was the stone building that housed the royal mounts. Iroh and Zuko slipped in the back entrance hoping to snatch two unsuspecting Ostrich Horses. Unfortunately there was an abundance of empty stalls, and the few animals they did see looked either too old or too weak. "Where the hell are all the Ostrich horses?" Prince Zuko asked in bewilderment.

For one wild moment he though Azula must have somehow foreseen his plan. _No that's impossible. She's not psychic, idiot…But she **could **have taken precautions…_

Still searching through the maze of stalls, Iroh and Zuko came upon a young groom propped against a stall door, snoring loudly. The stench of stale alcohol permeated the air.

"Alright Uncle, let's get some answers."

"Wait Zuko, what are you going to…?"

But Zuko had already kicked the oblivious man awake and swiftly lifted him to his feet by his throat. He grasped him by the shirt sleeves and pinned him to the wall, blue mask leering into the poor groom's face. The terrified and disorientated young man opened his mouth instinctively to cry out, but was silenced by the sharp point of a broadsword placed at the base of his throat. Heart racing, the earth peasant blinked rapidly, clearing his bleary eyes, and bit back another cry as he stared into the face of a terrible blue demon.

"Where is the guard," it hissed.

"H-h-he s-s-stepped out to take a piss. We, We've been drinking. What are you?" he added fearfully, words ever so slightly slurred.

"Do not ask **me **questions if you value your life," the spirit said in a deadly voice. The groom found himself pressed harder against the wall, the very edge of the blade digging into his skin.

"I've not very long. Where are all the royal mounts? Speak quickly now."

"We've had to move most out to different parts of the Palace. Separate the young healthy ones out, there's a mild form of Bird Flu goin' round."

Zuko nearly swore in frustration, but keeping in character continued, "Is there anything else ridable here?" he rasped.

The groom nodded, breath still coming in short gasps of fear.

"Show me."

The peasant found himself shoved in front of the Spirit, sword now at his back. The disguised Fire Prince and his Uncle followed the stumbling captive down the line of stalls to a separate small wing. Inside five stalls were creatures neither had seen before.

"What are they?" Zuko asked tersely.

"H-h-horses. You ride em, like an Ostrich Horse. More powerful though. The King see, he collects rare animals, like his pet bear. Horses are almost extinct, they're like an ancestor of the Ostrich Horse," the groom rambled.

Zuko, satisfied, knocked the man into darkness and pulled the sweaty mask off of his own face. Hopefully the groom would think it nothing but a dream come morning due to drink and disorientation. _Until they find the stolen animals. _

He gazed at their new mounts, and could see the resemblance between these "horses" and their modern relative. "They're quite beautiful," Iroh observed. Zuko grunted in agreement. The Fire Prince himself picked the enormous black stallion, liking its striking color and powerful build. Iroh chose a sturdy and more thickly proportioned gray gelding.

Having ridden Komodo Rhinos as well as their stolen Ostrich Horse, both of them were relatively familiar with a basic saddle and bridle and tacked up quickly. Each light sack that Zuko had packed fit easily into the saddle bags and soon both were mounted and ready to go. Then Zuko remembered the handful of guards at the Palace gate. The Inner wall was of no matter, the Outer wall he dismissed; if need be they could bypass the dimwitted guards and blast a doorway through the rock. The Palace Guards were however another matter. He would need to be convincing and conceal his Uncle.

"Uncle here, take this," he said throwing a rough dark green cloak. "Stay behind me, say nothing and pull the hood up." Iroh nodded, and with one last shared look they were cantering quickly and quietly through the Palace's stone streets.

"You there, halt!"

They had reached the outermost gate of the Palace, and the five guards preventing their escape. None of any special size or ability by the looks of it. Not a problem, but a bad idea to cause a commotion if unnecessary.

"What in spirits sake are two vagabonds doing riding the King's horses around in the middle of the night?" The ranking Dai Li held up his torch, squinting in the darkness, trying to make out the stranger's faces.

It was easy enough to fool them. To reveal himself and mention his mission with a royal condescension that had been bred into him as a child. He threw out his sisters name and the terror on their faces spoke volumes. The guards bended the door open for them, bowing low as they rode past.

They rode in silence through the streets, meeting no further trouble at the inner and finally outer wall. Forty minutes of hard riding found them a gentle slope far enough outside of the city to take a much needed breather. Iroh slowed his mount and stopped next to a wistful Zuko; staring with unseeing eyes over the semi arid landscape. For the next few moments all that was heard was the heavy breathing of the horses as Iroh copied Zuko, staring at the great wall and Ba Sing Se: the great city that had changed so much for the both of them. The first ray of dawn was just creeping over the horizon, outlining the walls of the capital, when Iroh broke the reverie.

"Now what Prince Zuko," he asked bluntly.

Zuko, staring at the city with blazing golden eyes remained stock still, not even glancing at Iroh when he replied, "Now Uncle, now we go find the Avatar."


	6. An Unexpected Encounter

Thanks for the reviews! Even though I probably already responded to everybody, just wanted to say it again. As promised, finally some Zutara goodness.

**Disclaimer: **I **still **don't own Avatar.

* * *

Katara stood tensed on the balls of her feet in the small moonlit clearing, water bending pouch at the ready. Her heart pounded madly and her body flooded with adrenaline as she scanned the surroundings. The only sound in the still night air was that of her own harsh breathing, until… Thump! "Son of a…!" She lunged blindly, snapping her water whip into the line of trees on her left. 

A loud indignant cry resounded through the isolated woods, "Owww!" And to her utter astonishment, there appeared one of the last people she ever expected to see; Prince Zuko. He came hobbling out into the moonlight from the darkness of the forest, rubbing his upper right thigh and scowling fiercely. His countenance even managed to scare her a bit, despite his bedraggled and leaf-ridden appearance.

"What the hell was that for water wench?! You came close to castr…bruising important places!"

Katara barely registered his words, eyes still bulging at the sight of Zuko stumping out of the forest in the middle of the night. She might as well have thought herself capable of sprouting wings and flying.

"You!" she finally gasped.

"Yes me," Zuko countered evenly, still rubbing his sore thigh.

"You," she said again, this time sounding a feral growl.

The water bender's cheeks flushed in anger and without gaping another moment, lashed out with another water whip. Zuko quickly dive rolled to the right. "Wait," he said getting to his feet and raising a hand.

The girl reacted instinctively; throwing a blast of water directly into his chest, and sending the Prince stumbling. Before Zuko had time to counter she gathered another ball of water, and drove him back with enough force to knock him flying. He hurtled backward and slammed painfully against a massive tree trunk. Katara manipulated the water once again; pulling it into a long sheet, and wrapping it around the body of the young man, effectively pinning him to the tree. She gazed at him defiantly, one hand held up to keep Zuko trapped in a liquid prison. He stared back for a few long moments, their heavy panting filling the quiet forest.

"Fine you crazy peasant! Now will you listen?! All I wanted to do was talk."

"Talk!!" she screeched, "talk!" Zuko winced as the water pressure increased around his already sore body. "You've been tracking us for days, spied on me, and snuck up on me in the middle of some god's forsaken forest in the middle of who-knows-where, and you just wanted to have a nice little chat! Oh, and not to mention that little stunt in Ba Sing Se! I trusted you and you **betrayed me!!! **Why would I listen to _anything_ **_you_** have to say?! Besides," she added almost scornfully, "you couldn't move to fight me. I've beaten you."

Briefly she wondered at actually having beaten him so easily. _What is he trying to pull __**now?**_

He glared at her, firing up at once, and spoke just as scathingly, "As if I be searching for **you. **I was trying to make my way to your camp; to the Avatar, and speak with him.

Katara made a small sound of disbelief, but he continued as if he had not heard her.

"I didn't want to startle you when you were meditating, but you ended up walking in front of me when I tried to make my way around you. Then I tripped over a damn rock in the dark. And _peasant_," he added sneeringly, putting all the contempt and arrogance (which was quite a lot) he could muster into his Princely voice, "I could **easily **escape your **weak **element. I've remained passive to convince you of my intent. But anyone with half a brain would have realized that I didn't want to fight."

While Katara was spluttering in anger, too incensed to speak, Zuko took the opportunity to bend his head, his only free appendage, and take a quick sip of the water swirling round his chest and neck. _Alright Uncle. _He heated the water, swishing it around his mouth, and with a deep breathe released a burst of flame that would have made Iroh proud.

Stumbling back in surprise at the explosion of fire, Katara dropped her hold of the water. The resounding force of the blast knocked her off her feet, and she landed flat on her back, with the air whooshing out of her lungs. As she was gasping in surprise and pain Zuko leapt through the broken water barrier, droplets of water suspended through the air around his body. He landed on the ground in front of her and took a fighting stance; his hand flat and thrust forward, and one arm cocked back in a fist in front of her face. Just as astonishing to the young water bender was when that menacing fist turned into a helping hand. She stared at the extended hand for a few tense moments, breathing hard. But wordlessly brushed it aside, got to her feet under her own power, and retreated a few steps.

"I told you I didn't want to fight you. It would be pointless…Now do you believe me?" he asked simply, still regarding her warily. The girl said nothing and turned her back on him. "Look," he began to get impatient, "I already know where your camp is. I haven't tried to capture or harm you. You can't stop me from speaking with the Avatar."

"Wanna bet?" she countered snidely. "Look around Zuko. It's nighttime; the moon is out, or hadn't you noticed?" With difficulty Zuko swallowed an angry retort.

The master water bender took a few minutes to regain some composure, her mind racing, before crossing her arms and turning back to her would-be-enemy, eyeing him uncertainly. "Fine," she finally snapped. "But I'm warning you, if you try _anything, _I, Aang, Sokka, Toph, Appa, and Momo won't hesitate to bring you down."

Zuko looked at her strangely, being briefly reminded of his sister. _Who the heck are Appa, Toph, and Momo?_

"Wait," he said suddenly, as Katara had already begun to make her way back to camp. "I left my Uncle back with the horses. He said we needed to appear 'diplomatic' and 'non-threatening.' And Gods only know why he sent me," the Prince muttered ironically.

_Horse? _Katara thought quizzically.

"Okay, I'll wait here."

"Fine," and he added over his shoulder, "don't even think of running; it would be senseless."

Katara glowered at his retreating back; not accomplishing much, but making her feel a little better. When he had gone she harrumphed in anger. _Just who does he think he is? _She started to stomp off angrily. _What am I doing? Leading the Prince of Jerks and his Uncle right back to Aang, I can't trust him. _She quickened her pace, then stopped. _But wait he does know where we're encamped. Screw him; I can still warn the others. _She started back to camp again. Back and forth Katara went before finally throwing up her hands, growling in frustration, "Errggghh!" and stamping back to the place she was to wait for him.

The Prince smirked slightly when he returned, taking in her folded arms, tapping foot, and impatient frown. "Smart decision," he remarked softly.

Her heated reply died on her lips large when she caught a glimpse of the moonlight illuminated shapes that were following him. Katara left Zuko abruptly, her face changing from frozen anger to a look of wonder as she approached the stranger and mysterious creatures. "What in the name of Yue," she murmured.

Iroh chuckled. "They're horses my dear girl. Ancestor of the Ostrich Horse. Very rare and very beautiful, don't you think?"

She turned to him. Like Zuko, his clothes were slightly ripped and torn, and his hair and beard were riddled with leaves and brush. But in spite of his haggard appearance he had a friendly twinkle in his eye. She looked regarded him for a moment before returning her gaze to the horses; long lithe forms, delicate yet sturdy legs, arching necks, proud fine heads, and rippling muscles. They were indeed beautiful, stunning, yet decidedly large. They were all grace and power, two opposite qualities coming together in perfect harmony in one being. _Interesting. _The large black one, currently snorting and stamping, was particularly magnificent. He had spirit.

"Are they dangerous?" she asked, cautiously reaching out a hand to stoke his glossy black coat.

From behind her Zuko rolled his eyes. "No, we rode them here. What'd you think? Uncle jumped on **my** back?"

"How did you get them?"

"We stole them from the Earth King's stables," Iroh answered proudly. Katara frowned, but the wily old fire bender continued. "By the way, here we are talking and we have yet to be properly introduced. Where are my manners? Or should I say my nephews.' He should introduce us. I daresay you two know each other," he finished holding back a grin. The only response was a deadly golden glare, and Katara "hmphing," turning her nose up.

Iroh ignored this and bowed to Katara. "Retired General Iroh, Uncle of Prince Zuko, and now fugitive of the Fire Nation, and you are my dear?"

"I am Katara of the Southern Water Tribe, _**Master**_ Water Bender, and companion of Avatar Aang." Katara, remembering her manners, dropped her head reluctantly.

"At last we meet formally. We've crossed paths a few times."

"Yes we have."

"Katara, what a beautiful name. It suits you," Iroh conjectured, taking a startled Katara's hand and brushing it with his lips.

"Uncle," came Zuko's aggravated voice.

Katara blushed and taking her hand back, stuttered a 'thank you.' **This **was the Dragon of the West?

Zuko came forward. "Don't mind my Uncle he's a bit ….eccentric," he ended uncomfortably. _Great now my Uncle's flirting with underage girls. And peasants for that matter. _

Iroh merely grinned, then chuckled. "Don't worry my dear. I'm just stating an obvious fact. Now will you escort an old fool to your camp? We should like to speak with the Avatar." And with that, Iroh offered her his arm. A bemused Katara smiled hesitantly and took his proffered arm, leading him back to the campsite with a frowning Zuko in tow.

As they walked, the reality of the situation seemed to dawn on Katara. The kind and friendly older man had thrown her off, and the situation had taken on some kind of normalcy. But now her mind was racing with doubts and alarm bells. _Oh gods what am I doing?! I should have made a run for it before he came back. Too late now!! _Katara stopped abruptly before entering the clearing where the gang was currently sleeping.

"What now?" Zuko asked irritably.

She swallowed. "Well I think it might…startle them to wake up to the sight of you both, especially Zuko. You saw my reaction."

"Ahh that explains the wetness then," Iroh interjected, grinning like a fool. "Who won?"

"I did," came the simultaneous response. They glared at each other.

Katara raised her hands, making to draw the water off of him. "I got it," Zuko grumbled. She gave him an offended look and dropped her hands as he inhaled, and then exhaled slowly, the water evaporating and steaming off of his body with each outward breath.

"Wait here and don't come out until I signal you. I'll try and explain…whatever it is you're doing here." Katara left a hard faced Zuko and a pleasantly expectant Iroh on the edge of the clearing. _What oh what am I going to say?_

_Toph! She doesn't hate them like Aang and Sokka do. She even likes the old man._

She ducked into the little earth tent, but the younger girl surprised her. "Yeah I heard you Sugar Queen. I woke up when I heard you walking towards us with two other people. You okay?"

Toph didn't look too distressed by her rambling response. "Okay. But didn't angry jerk turn to the dark side and his uncle get locked up?"

Katara gave her a look. (Even though it didn't do any good) "I told you, it's complicated. Let's just get everyone up and then I'll explain."

Toph nodded and she breathed a sigh of relief. _One down, two to go. Well maybe Sokka counts as more than one. Gods know how he'll take this. _Katara gently shook her brother's shoulder while Toph merely bent over and yelled in Aang's ear, "Hey twinkle toes!! Rise and shine!!!!"

Katara rolled her eyes, "Toph…"

"Hey it worked didn't it?" Aang nearly jumped a foot in the air, clutching his staff and looking wildly around. "What!? What's wrong, what's going on??!!! Katara ok?!"

"Oh nothing really," Toph said obviously enjoying herself, "Katara just wanted us all to have a chat."

Aang looked to Katara, still gripping his bending staff. "It's _really_ important Aang," she said earnestly. He nodded and went to sit with Toph by the remnants of their fire.

Meanwhile Katara was shaking the lump of blankets that was Sokka progressively harder. "Sokka! Sookkaa! SOKKA!" Finally she heard a mumbled, "Lemme alone 'tara."

With a roll of her eyes his sister opened her bending water, fully intending to drench him. But as she held an orb of icy water over him, she hesitated. This might not be the best way to wake Sokka up, considering what she was about to tell him. _Oh well, he won't be in a good mood anyways; being woken up in the wee hours of the morning. _And with that thought (and a little bit of mischievous pleasure) she dropped the ball of water on his unsuspecting head.

"Waaauuugggghhh!!! Kaaataaarrrrraaaaaaaaa!!!!!"

"Oh good, you're up."

Sokka continued to flail blindly around until finally, legs entangled in fur blankets, he sprawled face first into the dirt. From there he glared up at his baby sister who was gazing down at him smugly and holding back her laughter. Without a word she bended the freezing water off of her brother and into her pouch. "Sorry Sokka," she explained trying to look contrite, "but I needed you to get up." Suddenly her amusement vanished. "It's important, come on."

Still muttering and grumbling something about 'infernal show-off benders' Sokka picked himself up and followed Katara to the middle of the camp. He collapsed next to Aang, and then imitated the Avatar by looking expectantly at his sister, standing in front of them all.

"Right, well now that we're all gathered I guess I should explain why I woke you up in the middle of the night. "

"Again," Sokka added. Sparing him a glare, she continued.

"Well I guess Toph sort of already knows. But this might be harder for _you two." _She twisted her hands. "Okay I better start at the beginning."

"Go ahead Katara," said Aang encouragingly.

She shot him a nervous smile and took a deep breath. "After everyone had fallen asleep...so I pulled out my water and…well it wasn't **some-thing **it was **some-one.**"

Sokka groaned, "Katara you need to be careful! I can't be around all the time to protect you!"

"I…well..." Katara floundered, flustered again. "This is so hard, try to understand."

Her brother's eyes flashed "Did someone hurt you Katara??...Because if they did I'll…

"Katara," Aang broke in, "whatever happened you can tell us. Just say it. We're your friends. And family." He smiled reassuringly. "Yup," Toph added for emphasis.

The young waterbender was touched, and courage surged through her. "Thank you Aang. Well see, that _someone _was Zuko. He stumbled out of the woods looking like he'd been wandering around for a bit." Sokka's jaw dropped, Aang's eyes bulged, and Toph, well Toph didn't move and nor did her expression change.

Katara hurried on,"Of course I started to fight him, but he didn't fight back. Then he went and got his Uncle who had these horse things they had ridden here. And they said that they'd been tracking us and that they needed to talk to Aang; to all of us."

"And you believed them!?" Sokka cried in incredulity.

"So I led them here," she finished lamely and looked expectantly at her friends. Moments of awkward silence passed, Katara fidgeting and waiting nervously.

"YOU DID WHAT!!!???" Sokka finally shrieked, skinny arms flapping wildly. Small winged animals took flight from the surrounding trees as his words echoed through the forrest, and two fire benders were also flushed out of hiding.

"I take it that was our cue?" said a smirking fire prince. Four heads whipped around simultaneously, all too stunned to speak a word.

* * *

"The stage is set, the players are met, now let the wonderful madness commence." 

That was just some Shakespearian little thing that I made up, and was swirling around in my head. The story is going a little slower than I anticipated-loved it, hated it, thought it was 'meh'-tell me.


	7. Reconciliation

In this chapter we do find out what happened to Zuko and Iroh after they left Ba Sing Se. I left an unfinished conflict between them, so this is where we see how they got to where they are now.

**Disclaimer: **_Insert something witty here about not owning Avatar._

* * *

Katara looked angrily at Zuko, "I told you to wait for me to call you!" 

"Yeah and thanks to subtlety over here, I gathered you told them," he retorted hotly as he gestured to a sputtering Sokka. "It took you long enough."

Aang jumped to his feet, eyeing the newcomers warily. Sokka followed suit, boomerang and club in-hand. Toph however settled back and crossed her arms; apparently content to listen to the unfolding drama. And Katara took it upon herself to step in between the two groups, holding out a wary hand to her brother.

"Sokka look, I was caught out there. They already knew where our camp was. He has his uncle with him for a reason."

Her brother gripped the watertribe weapons so tightly his knuckles were turning white. "Katara," he spluttered, "I can't even…Of all the stupid, stubborn, reckless things you've done." He stopped waving his arms around in anger, took a deep calming breath and looked at his sister. "Look Katara," he said finally finding his voice. "I know that you have your ideals and all that about forgiveness and second chances and seeing the good in people, _but_," he turned narrowed eyes to Zuko, "didn't he already pull this in Ba Sing Se? Telling you that he'd changed? We can't trust him! He's been chasing us around the world forever! Now he shows up with his uncle, who incidentally he's already betrayed, and we just believe his little story?" It seemed that once Sokka had set Zuko in his sights he wasn't going to take his eyes off of him.

Zuko glared back just as steadily, simmering temper on the rise, and opened his mouth. Iroh quickly stepped forward and placed a pacifying hand on his shoulder and cut him off hastily. "Avatar, my nephew and I come to you now as friends."

Sokka snorted.

"As you no doubt know, I was taken prisoner by Princess Azula as a traitor of the Fire Nation. Zuko," he continued looking at his nephew standing tall, proud, and defiant before the others. "Zuko made a mistake, as we all do in life. Granted it was a big mistake. I beg you to try and understand; someone who has been taught to think and act in certain ways and value certain things all his life can find it hard to change themselves. And…"

"Uncle," came Zuko's warning voice. He broke off his glaring match with Sokka to send Iroh a look. "Anyway, my nephew has realized Azula's true plan, and at the risk of his own life has set me free and escaped. Now we come to you with a proposition."

"But let us not stand here as enemies. Why don't we all take a seat?" And with a snap of his fingers the fire leapt back to life. It was Aang, who had been carefully listening and contemplating this whole while, who now answered.

"Alright General Iroh, we will listen to what you have to say."

"But," Sokka began.

"Sokka," said Aang impatiently in a low voice, "We're just going hear them out. Everything okay so far?" he turned to Toph, momentarily forgetting that they had a human lie-detector.

She shrugged, "Everything feels fine as far as I can tell."

Warily the firebenders approached the others, and the two groups, once mortal enemies, sat on opposite sides of the crackling fire eyeing each other silently. The flickering light cast playful shadows upon the unlikely assembly of travelers, and tension hung heavy in the air. Sokka still gripped a dagger and boomerang, and his sister clutched her open water pouch tightly despite her earlier conjectures; though it was hard to say whether this was to protect herself against the newcomers or to check her brother. Finally it was Katara who broke the awkward silence.

"So, I told them basically how you two found me out in the woods. But I'm still not saying I _believe _you," she hurriedly added. "and I still don't trust _you_ by the way." She jabbed a finger at Zuko. "You said you had changed. You have no idea how tough it was for me to believe you after you were the one that was chasing us all over the world; trying to hunt Aang and kill us!"

Zuko looked angry and offended. "I never tried to **kill **you per say," he broke in indignantly.

"Whatever, you could have, or injured us…Do you have any idea what it's like to go against all your past feelings your instinct, and put trust in someone just to have them betray you completely?"

"Actually I do," the dark young man retorted coolly.

Aang interupted firmly, "The point is why are you here? What happened after our fight? How is your Uncle with you and what exactly are you proposing?"

The Prince looked to Iroh. "This is your story to tell, Prince Zuko." The young man sighed heavily and turned back to his former prey.

"After you escaped I was laying low in the Palace and going along with Azula's plans; waiting for the Fire Nation to be slipped into the city."

"And I was enjoying a relaxing stint in the Earth Kingdom's prison holds," Iroh interjected, grinning. His nephew grimaced.

"Two days ago I overheard her plotting my destruction through lies." He didn't add that it was really his father who wanted him disposed of.

"I broke my Uncle out and we escaped together. We have nowhere else to go. It was my Uncle's idea all along: to join with you, to fight back against this war, against our nation. So Avatar," he continued in a halting emotionless voice, "we've been tracking you for almost two whole days, hoping to find you...

------------------------------------FLASHBACK---------------------------------------------------

The renegade firebenders had ridden hard and fast away from the walls of Ba Sing Se, never looking back. They needed to get far away from Azula's reach. Almost day and night they traveled across arid desert landscape, digging through brambles and dense wilderness. They caught a few hours of sleep here and there, sometimes dozing in the saddle. They needed to find the Avatar before he could travel much further; his little group of rebels already had a few days head start.

But that presented another problem, _where are they? _Obviously he had been seriously wounded. _Wounded, **not **dead. There would be a sign, Uncle would know. _He would want to be far from the city, but not too great a distance; the child would need to rest and regroup.

The Prince, lost in his thoughts, finally noticed his uncle scrutinizing him closely. "What?"

"Something troubling you Prince Zuko?"

The turbulent young man sighed. The last few hours had been ridden in silence; he had still not spoken with Iroh about his actions. "A lot of things, Uncle. As usual."

Iroh was surprised by the honesty of his answer. "It is time we speak Zuko about what has happened. I will be truthful, I am slightly angry. You did after all leave me to Azula's will, and a dank prison cell. However, I am mostly _disappointed_ in you. You have been through much my nephew, too much pain, anger, rejection," he said sadly as Zuko looked away. "But you always had your mother's strength and integrity in you. You have always been a good person Zuko despite your flaws; your impulsiveness, your temper, and blind love of your father. My brother is not a good man. He might have once had the potential to be, but he was never a good father to you, as his father was never to him. And I thought you realized this. Under Lake Laogai you renounced your false destiny placed upon you by Ozai and your own ambitions. I know it is not easy when tempted as you were by your sister. Everything you had previously valued, everything you had strived for was to be returned to you for one small price. But that seemingly small cost Zuko, was great indeed. I admit I thought you were stronger than that, wiser. What are we doing now Zuko? Why are we searching for the Avatar again?"

The Prince unconsciously brushed his scar with his fingertips; feeling the old hurts and uncertainties, long repressed, surge through him. But then, a wave of clarity. Some of his Uncle's words made sense. "You were...are..a father to me."

Iroh's eyes teared and he abruptly stopped his mount.

Zuko followed suite. "I am sorry Uncle. I should never have betrayed you after all you have done for me. With me. I knew what Azula was, what she is." He took a deep breath and told his uncle what he had heard overheard. Iroh made a comforting motion with his hand and braced the other on his shoulder. "I don't know if you think I did it to save my own skin. But we are going to find the Avatar and join him. We, or you really, are going to teach him firebending."

Iroh sent them both tumbling towards the ground with a sudden tight embrace. "Uncle!" But he was half hearted in his rebuke. With difficulty Zuko stood up, his uncle still gripping him around the middle. Iroh chuckled and withdrew a step, looking up at his nephew with his hands still resting on his shoulders. "I completely forgot where we were. Ozai!!!...I don't even want to know what he said to do with a worthless old coot like me!" More seriously he continued,"I forgive you, my nephew. You made the right decision in the end, even more courageous because you admitted that you were wrong. Never forget Zuko that you always have the power to change yourself."

Zuko, becoming uncomfortably (and though he would never admit it, a bit teary-eyed), stepped away from his uncle and remounted. But Iroh understood, and merely smiled, remounting beside his nephew. "I never thought _I _would say this but, we must find the Avatar!"

Zuko rolled his eyes and sent his horse into an abrupt canter.-----------

Hours later, even Zuko had to admit that perhaps the fates were leading them on. They journyed blindly, aided by random miraculous acts; a stray bit of bison fur, a doused fire, or a random stranger pulling them ever onward. Nearing almost the end of a full two days of travel they again, inexblicably stumbled across a helpful local peasant. Earlier that day he had been hunting in the nearby forrest, and seen a bald monk camping out with three other kids. So the firebending kin followed the creek, the only source of water, deeper and deeper into the woods. An hour of searching the dark forest until Iroh spotted the barest whisper of smoke about three hundred yards away, rising lazily above a low point in the trees.

Iroh closed his eyes, breathing deeply for a few long moments, "It's a small fire, big enough for warmth and cooking, but not large enough to attract undue attention. Besides, the hunter said they looked pretty well settled in."

Hunger, chill, and exhaustion dissipated with the hope that rose in both of their chests as they walked their tired mounts towards the fire. Until ther older man stopped the Prince with a hand on his shoulder. "What uncle?"

"Zuko, I think it's best I wait here with the horses. Go, if it is them we don't want to scare them off. We must appear diplomatic and non-threatening."

"But uncle I'm not…you should…"

"Now Zuko. This is your task."

Too tired to argue, the Prince nodded resolutely and made his way further towards the smell of the dying fire. "Splash."

_What the heck was that?_ Zuko peered out of the trees, expecting to see a small woodland creature by the creek. Instead, he distinguished a small blue-clad figure perched upon a rock in the water. He stopped in his tracks. _It's the water peasant girl!!! We've found them!! _But where was the Avatar? _Stupid girl, she could get eaten alive out here by herself_. _Oh well, not my problem. _Upon closer inspection he found that she seemed have her eyes closed, breathing steadily and deeply. _Interesting. _The water behaved as his fire did when meditating, moving in time to her rhythm.

_Well I can't let her see me now, after Ba Sing Se… _The bender began to make a circle around the girl, giving her a wide berth and praying she didn't hear him.

He let out a sigh of relief when she disappeared from sight. Unfortunately, his triumph and anticipation didn't last more than a few paces when he spotted a familiar figure ahead in the trees. Zuko inwardly groaned. _Great, just great. She's always getting in my way! How annoying can one little girl be? _He slowed down, watching her progress and waiting for her to pull ahead of him.

"Crunch."

He bit back a curse as she came suddenly to a stop and cocked her head. As quietly as possible he lifted his foot from the bush he had stepped into. Zuko breathed a sigh of relief when she started walking again, albeit faster, apparently dismissing the noise. He followed her a few paces, and so intent was he on watching her that he didn't notice the overturned rock until it was too late. "Son of a….!"

**------------------END FLASHBACK---------------------------**

"So," said Katara slowly after a few moments silence, "Azula betrayed you?"

Sokka rolled his eyes. "Ptuh, yeah, big surprise there."

"Listen you water tribe…" Zuko began furiously, but Aang stopped them with his own query.

"So _why _are you here? Why'd you come to us?"

"As I understand it young Avatar, you need to master fire bending. And seeing as there is a deficit of friendly and willing firebenders to teach you; I am proposing that I and Prince Zuko become your teachers," Iroh answered gently.

Aang's eyes widened, "You're part of the Royal Family, Zuko's heir to the throne! You would betray your country, your family? After hunting us for so long?"

Zuko countered harshly, surprising everyone, "They betrayed **us**. We're fugitives now, and have been since the battle at the North Pole. There is nothing there for us now. We have no loyalty and everything to gain by helping destroy the Fire Nation's cause. We join you to defeat them and take our vengeance."

The others gaped at the Fire Prince in astonishment; they had never heard the taciturn teen so verbose, and speak so openly, in such a manner as to denounce everything he had stood for in the past.

"Uh okay," Aang said finally. "Could you give us a minute to talk this over?"

"Of course." Iroh inclined his head politely and withdrew to the edge of the clearing, Zuko following sullenly.

"So what does everyone think?" Aang asked.

Toph spoke up for the first time, "As far as I can tell, they're being truthful. Angry boy's pretty confusing though."

"What does that mean?" Sokka asked quickly.

"Well it seems like he's telling the truth, but he's got so much confusion turmoil inside. I feel is his body going all over the place; so it's a bit muddled."

"See," Sokka hissed, "we can't trust him. What if it's just some scheme that that Azula girl put him up to, and he's lying?"

"Iroh's telling the truth," said Toph stolidly, "and he trusts Zuko. And I trust Iroh. Besides," she continued ironically, "it'll be fun to have jerk face and water warrior over here, together." The earth bender grinned maniacally.

Aang looked to the water bender. "Katara?"

She looked up uncertainly; torn between past events, her own nature, and gut feeling. The inner turmoil made her hesitate, biting her lip. "I don't know Aang. Zuko seemed pretty sincere out there. When I tried to fight him he wouldn't fight back. And he did seem to really mean what he said. It's just so hard given our history together." She glanced at Sokka. "I suppose it's possible that this could be a plot of Azula's." The water tribe warrior looked triumphantly around the little circle, but was crestfallen at her next words. "But then again Aang, you **need **to master fire bending. The summer solstice is coming closer, and the day of the eclipse. Even though you won't be able to use your firebending, it's a part of you; it makes you complete and strong. And it's so unlikely that we'll even find Jeong Jeong, let alone in time. Besides, they're pretty powerful assets to us even without the whole teaching thing. They're both strong benders, good fighters, and they know the inner workings of the Fire Nation, the Fire Lord, and the army. And even though Zuko's reasons aren't the most noble or pure, I say," she continued twisting her hands and avoiding Sokka's gaze, "I say we let them join us."

Aang contemplated all of their input for a few moments. "Sokka, I hear your arguments and I understand them. But the benefits outweigh the possible danger."

"Guys, come on this is nuts!!!" said Sokka angrily. "Heeellllooo??! Am I the only sane one left?! This is Zuko we're talking about, as in Prince Zuko, **Prince **of the **Fire Nation**, you know, next **_Fire Lord_!"**

"That's why we need him!" Katara interrupted urgently.

"Oh so now we need him!"

"Alright, so it's settled. Sokka," Aang said glancing at him, "until they give us reason to do otherwise, we'll trust them and let them join us."

Sokka let out a very unmanly cry that sounded somewhere along the lines of, "'gggrrrrrhmmmmppphh!' Alright fine, but I'm watching him like a Dragon Hawk! And when he betrays us all and screws us over I won't be mature enough to not say 'I told ya so.'" He crossed his arms indignantly.

"Great!" the twelve year old Avatar exclaimed enthusiastically, and bounded over to the firebenders. Truth be told, he was expecting Sokka to put up way more of a fight.

Zuko looked as unhappy and broody as usual, staring into the woods with his arms folded while he listened seemingly indifferent, to the boy and his uncle. In contrast to picture he presented, Iroh listened with a gentle smile, hands clasped beneath his long sleeves. "So I would be honored to have you as my firebending master…Sifu Iroh." He bowed to the old man.

"And I will be honored to have you as my pupil Avatar Aang." Aang grinned a toothy grin, and turned around to lead the firebenders back to his companions and announced,"Right well okay...um, now that's decided let's just try and all get to sleep. It's been a long night." All heartily agreed with the young Avatar, except...

"Aang," Sokka started indignantly, "we just met them and you want us all to go to sleep together, all nice and ripe for the plucking!"

He was merely ignored as the rest of the group bedded down, including the neglected Appa and Momo who had been watching the proceedings with interest. Momo was all curiosity (as usual) and Appa regarded the strangers with distrust; he remembered them from various harrowing encounters. As long as they posed no threat to his boy or his friends and stayed away from him, he could sleep soundly. But Appa did make a mental note to drop a "present," by the angry bender of fire in the near future. Zuko and Iroh meanwhile, made themselves as comfortable a possible with assorted blankets and cloaks. Intent on watching the pair of firebenders, Sokka propped himself up in his fur bedroll with a tight grip on a curved half-moon dagger as slowly, one by one the exhausted group fell asleep. Even Sokka, though making a valiant effort, eventually nodded off chin-in-palm. Soon only sounds slumber were heard above the soothing rustle of the leaves and occasional pop of the dying fire. The unlikely group rested exhaustively, peacefully, and the night seemed to smile with tranquility, as if indeed this is how it was supposed to be


	8. Healing

**Disclaimer: **Oh how I wish...but no sorry, don't own and/or live in the world of Avatar.

* * *

"My Lady!!! Princess Azula!!" Azula's eyes snapped open and she rolled to one side of the enormous green bed to peer out the window. "Barely light out; did I not specifically give instructions to be woken later this morning? I swear these incompetent…" she continued to growl to herself as she grabbed a black, silk robe and opened the carved wooden door to her new, and former Earth King's bedroom. The Dai Li agent's fist was mid-air as he was about to continue pounding on the door, but he quickly snapped to attention at Azula's fierce expression. 

"P-p-princess Azula," he stuttered seeing her scowling face, and all thoughts of urgency flying out of his head. "I'm sorry to disturb you this early, truly…"

"Spit it out!" she snapped.

"Prince Zuko, he's gone."

Azula was not one to storm and rage like her brother. Her anger was more frightening in its icy, calculating cruelty; much like her deadly but emotionless lightening bending. But now her eyes bulged, "What!!" Then narrowed again, as the Princess recollected herself and stood in the doorway quickly weighing her options.

"I'm sorry; do you want me to send a patrol after him? He was just discovered missing, your uncle as well," he suggested meekly and added, "there were a few knocked out guards, and stolen items; we're investigating right now."

Azula replied with a deadly smile and the guard had to suppress a shudder. "No, no, let my dear brother go. I can't waste valuable men and time on him." The Dai Li agent looked at her in surprise. "Finish your investigation, report your findings, and send Mai and Ty Lee to me. That will be all," she dismissed him with a careless wave of her hand.

Azula dressed quickly in her simple, militant earth garb, muttering to herself as she waited impatiently for her friends to arrive. "Maybe he's not as stupid as I thought..." Finally Mai walked in bleary eyed and yawning, followed by a cheerful-as-ever Ty Lee. "Azula do you know what time it is?" Mai asked hoarsely.

"Don't worry Mai, you'll like this. Ladies, I have a task for you."

* * *

The newly formed group slept-in late the next morning; Aang being the first to rise, and finding the sun well into the sky. He stood up and yawned widely. Then crept quietly through the camp, around the sleeping bodies, and over to the water boy's bedroll. "Sokka, Sokka," he whispered into the warrior's ear. Sokka's only response was an indistinct grumble as he shifted around in the fur. After several more unsuccessful attempts, Aang sighed and climbed to his feet. It seemed he would go on a solitary foraging expedition this morning. 

An hour or so later, said Water Tribe boy bolted upright, breathing hard; he couldn't remember the exact nightmare, something about a pink-clad, bubbly contortionist. _I fell asleep!!!_ He had failed to keep watch over the firebenders. Well no, fire_bender; _Zuko. _If anything's happened, if Katara's hurt, I'll never forgive myself. _After a cursory glance around the quiet camp he sighed in relief. _Phew, okay Katara's safe, everyone's here. I'll just go wake up Aang_…_Wait a minute, Aang!!!! Where's Aang?!!!?_

Zuko groaned and rolled over, still tired and achy from the previous evening, but feeling much better for a decent night's rest. What had woken him up? And what was that annoying sound? _It's getting louder_. Puzzled, Zuko threw the blankets from over his head. He was greeted by the dazzling brilliance of the sun and a shrill, indistinguishable squawking.

Upon searching for Aang more carefully without any success, Sokka had one clear and irrational thought; _Zuko. _Zuko, still trying to find the exact source of the disturbance, rolled over and was treated to a sight which almost made him laugh, almost. The water tribe "warrior" was currently flapping his arms in irritation, rambling incoherently, and jabbing a finger in his direction while he began a haphazard advance towards the firebender.

"I knew it! I knew it! But would anyone listen to me??! Noooooo-it was all, 'We need him,' and 'let's give him a second chance!' But now look, Aang's gone!! And who do we have in our presence but the psychotic stalker himself?!!"

"Alright Zuko where is he? Where's Aang? What'd you do to him? We'll get the information out of you somehow."

His sister immediately darted in his path, blocking Sokka from the other teen. Meanwhile, the Fire Prince was still sitting on the ground, partially wrapped in folds of cloth and staring at Sokka in bewilderment. Finally rousing himself and catching the drift of Sokka's babble, he got to one knee, careful not to grimace or hiss in pain.

"What's that you're saying boy?"

"**You**," continued Sokka, jabbing his boomerang at him over Katara's shoulder. "Aang's gone. He was obviously here last night. We woke up this morning and poof! He's gone! Surprise, surprise, _you_ just happen to be around. Where are you hiding him? What did you do to him?!"

"Brilliant thinking," Zuko retorted icily. "You guessed my master plan. I'm hiding the Avatar under my blankets while I sleep. Why don't you come over here and see if you can find him?" There was a few moments of tense silence, both teenage boys regarding each other fiercely.

"Hey guys!! Glad to see you're all awake. I was getting stuff for breakfast, well lunch really, and all I could some fruits, and nuts and roots but…" Aang stopped dead and trailed off seeing Katara in the middle of two hot-headed hormonal boys, Iroh and Toph hovering anxiously to one side. "Uh guys, what's going on?"

They all turned to look at the young airbender in surprise and relief. Zuko merely looked scathingly at Sokka who was turning beet-red and sputtering brokenly. "Well…I…he…Aang, where the heck were you? I woke up and you were gone."

Aang, still unsure, rolled his eyes, "I went to get some food. We're running low on everything. I tried to wake you up but you wouldn't budge, so I went on my own. Why?"

"Nothing to worry about Aang," Katara broke in, "it's just that…"

"'Warrior' here, thought I'd magically kidnapped you while I was asleep and stowed you somewhere."

Aang looked at the sheepish Water Tribe boy. "Sokka…"

"Okay, okay. So I was wrong, **this time**, but you know I was just looking out for your best interests, and protecting you Aang…"

Zuko snorted in amusement. "Yeah _you _defending the Avatar. That's a laugh. I could beat you with both hands tied behind my back, _without _firebending."

"Oh really, you arrogant son-of-a-bitch!"

"Sokka!!!"

He ignored his little sister's protest. "Well listen you angry pony-tailed freak! **You **couldn't touch me without your precious firebending. And we didn't all grow up with teachers and masters at our beck and call."

"What did you call me you Water scum? Is that a challenge?" he asked in a deadly voice.

Sokka started towards him once again, and Zuko quickly jumped to his feet and straightened. But as lightening quick as he got up, he doubled over grunting in pain, one hand braced on the ground. Aang threw out an arm to stop Sokka's advance and they all looked at the young firebender in surprise. Iroh stepped forward quickly and asked with concern, "Nephew, are you alright?"

Zuko was embarrassed and furious with himself for showing such weakness, and he gritted his teeth. "Yes Uncle, I'm fine. I stood up too quickly. It's just traveling for two days with no sleep and that fight last night…I think my back is …hurt."

Aang looked at Zuko in amazement. "Katara, could you patch him up?"

"I…well, okay. But what about breakfast?"

"This is stupid," Zuko growled. "I'm fine, just sore."

""Really I don't want…"

"Zuko, don't worry it's not a big deal. It'll take like five minutes. Katara?" Aang looked to her, and she nodded and stepped forward while he began to direct the rest of the group.

The waterbender cautiously approached the injured young man and asked him to sit down on the blankets. Zuko, still resistant, remarked sarcastically, "So what, you just do everything he tells you to?"

Katara merely took his shoulder, and pushed him to the ground, catching him off guard. He gasped in pained surprise as he hit the dirt, hard. Before he could protest, she had moved with lightening quickness and was already seated behind him, lifting the back of his shirt. He whipped his head around to look at her. "What are you doing waterbender?" he yanked his shirt down again.

She snorted. "You said that your back hurt, so I'm going to heal your back."

"Why? Because your Avatar told you to? I know it's not because you care. He gives you commands like a Polar Bear Dog."

"No, because unlike you," she said tartly, "I'm a good person, and I don't like causing unnecessary pain or watching people suffer. It's my nature to be gentle; I was born a healer."

"Yeah I can see that," he retorted caustically as she prodded him.

Zuko, half wanting to refuse her care, was by now very sore, tight, and aching. "Just so you know this is a one time thing. In the future I can take care of myself, and I don't need help from commoners."

Katara ignored these jibes, knowing that she had won a victory over him in allowing her ministrations. _He must be sore as hell. _She lifted the back of his shirt, this time meeting no resistance, and her eyes widened in shock; his entire back was a swollen mass of purple-black bruises. Feeling a bit contrite, she wordlessly bended a cover of water over her hand, took a deep breath, and began to concentrate.

Zuko was amazed; at first he felt only the cool water, and then the pain and swelling slowly but surely lessened until it was gone! The waterbender worked bit by bit until his back was once more pale and smooth. She nodded in satisfaction at her work and her eyes swept the entire length of his muscled back. _He must be on some sort of Fire Nation steroid, seventeen year olds aren't supposed to look like this. Sokka's scrawny as I am...but he must be strong. _Katara didn't know how long she sat there lost in half formed thoughts of wrapping a hand around one of his biceps, but came to when he spoke.

"By the way, what's wrong with your brother? Is he always that obnoxious."

She started, drawing her unconciously extended hand back as if burned, feeling the heat rising to her face. "Wha...Well Sokka's always had a big vendetta, understandably, against fire bending, and fire benders. That's his nature, how he reacted to what happened to us, to our village. You also just happened to have chased us around the world for your evil plans." _What the hell was that Katara, snap out of it! _Thankfully he had not noticed her quick movement and flaming cheeks. "Point taken," he grunted.

_Healing Katara, healing. _"Okay, now what about your leg? It sounded like I got you pretty good last night."

Her patient looked at her in surprise and embarrassment; he wasn't exaggerating before about where she had hit him. The injury was on his very upper thigh near the apex of his body. "What?! No, that's fine," he snapped. He started to rise, but she again pushed him back down.

"Oh no you don't! Aang needs you to be in good enough shape to train him, and I won't have you do a poor job of it. I'm going to heal _all _of you."

"Dammit woman!"

"Just let me see, hold still!"

"No get off of me!!"

What ensued for the next few moments was a thrashing tangle of arms and limbs as Katara struggled to cling to the arrogant boy and he tried to claw his way to his feet. Zuko himself had no idea where this skinny girl had gotten her newfound strength. As an older male he was _physically _stronger, but she seemed to stop him with sheer stubbornness and persistence. He had never met someone with so much tenacity besides maybe his sister or father, or himself. And he couldn't exactly hit her or injure her, her being female and technically an ally. But no matter how hard he tried to evade her hands and wrench free, she wouldn't let him. The wrestling match continued on until Katara elbowed him directly in his tender area. He stopped dead, and clutched his thigh, swearing profusely.

"Ahh there it is!" Katara spoke triumphantly. But upon looking at where his hands were placed, she realized the dilemma and blushed in mortification. _Too late to turn back now_. She swallowed and tried to calm her embarrassment. She was a healer, she was going to heal a part of his body, nothing more.

"Well I suppose you'll have to take off your pants. You do have underclothes on don't you?"

"Yes of course I do!" he cried in embarrassment and indignation. "If I do this, will you just leave me the hell alone?"

Katara, somewhat stung replied, "Definitely! Like I'd want to be around you for any unnecessary reason."

"Fine!"

Katara turned her head as he slowly lowered his bottoms, revealing black silk drawers, and a large, tender bleeding welt. She looked back and let out a soft 'oh' of surprise. "I really got you good didn't I?" He remained silent and stony faced as she lifted up the soft material on his right thigh, averting her eyes once she had her hand on the injury, and concentrating on the healing process. Suddenly the ridiculousness of the situation dawned on her. What if Sokka were to walk back into the campsite at this very moment? She smiled, then realized she had seen Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation; fearsome, angry, serious young man, in his _undies_. This time she was not so successful in stifling a giggle.

Zuko looked at her in bewilderment, until that point looking away and gritting his teeth. "You think this is funny?" Her giggling gave way to shoulder shaking, full blown laughter. He could feel her hand become unsteady on his leg. The peasant was laughing at him! But her laughter was happy and carefree, a sound he had not heard in a long time. It was kind of...nice, and infectious. His scowl slowly softened until his lips twitched and then he turned to look at her with a half smirk. Smiling blue eyes met soft gold. Their gazes locked just for a moment, and in the space of that tiny moment there was a frission of heat that ran up the spine of the Fire Prince and the Water peasant. Katara gave a start and look down at her healing hand. "Um I'm done," and she abruptly removed her appendage. They both let out an internal sigh of relief and after a beat Katara got up and crouched on her feet beside him, trying to look serious. Her face hovered near his, and both were aware of each other but they were gazing directly ahead; each watching the other out of the corner's of their eyes. The quiet, awkwad moment stretched interminably. Katara turned to look him in the face, and saw what she thought or maybe hoped was some sort of gratitude, just the briefest glimpse of it. To both of their surprise it was Katara who broke the moment.

"Pull up your pants before my brother comes back." She pulled back and gave him a look. "Or anyone else for that matter." And with that she paced away from a thoroughly confused Zuko.

* * *


	9. To Town

**Disclaimer: **Avatar belongs to Nickelodeon and it's creators, sadly of which I am not part of.

* * *

Iroh walked back into the little clearing, his arms full of firewood, just as Zuko was adjusting his loose pants. He stopped and looked at his nephew with one brow raised in a silent question. Sensing his Uncle's presence, Zuko looked up and caught his gaze, "What!? Don't look at me like that Uncle! She was just healing my leg." 

Katara was seated as far away as possible from the arrogant Prince, her back towards the two firebenders, but nevertheless heard their little exchange and her cheeks heated madly. Desperate to change the subject and distract him, she turned back to Iroh. "General Iroh, I'm done healing Zuko. I can cook breakfast now if you start the fire."

But the older man walked over to the center of the camp and began to arrange the firewood, "Nonsense, my dear. I volunteered to cook, so I will cook. I think you would probably like to take a break anyway. If you insist, you may help the others."

Right on cue the rest of their little group appeared; Aang and Sokka's arms were loaded with various provisions, followed by Toph hauling a bucket of water. With the supplies Iroh set to work; setting up pots and dishes, boiling the water, and preparing the oats. The others excepting Toph and Zuko (who sat on his blankets and sulked, or so it seemed to Katara) began to chop up different fruits. While the young people settled around and made casual conversation as they worked, Iroh flew around the campfire as if he had been born a culinary artist instead of being waited on hand-and-foot for most of his life. He finished quickly and all enjoyed a relatively simple but hearty and delicious breakfast of porridge and honey topped with fresh fruit. Even Zuko ate the peasant food in respective silence, if only because his Uncle had prepared it; he had sworn after his brief stint as a fugitive and refugee that he would never eat such crap again. And although he would never have admitted it, he found that the food was edible, even pleasant.

As everyone was finishing up, Appa and Momo as well with their respective breakfasts, Aang got to his feet before the others. "Hmmm," he cleared his throat, slightly awkward. He had been thinking about their situation quite intently that morning as he gathered nuts and berries in the forrest. They had come together, now what were they supposed to do? Fight evil? How, where to start? He figured that perhaps they might all start off with a simple task together; an errand. "...It's not _too_ far, but it's still a hike. I think we should leave one or two behind to stay with Appa and _your _creatures. What did you call them? Horses?" The group still had not time to examine these strange creatures, but after an affirmative nod from Zuko he continued, "They might be too noticeable. But we can get everything that we need. Okay so who wants to stay behind?"

Toph immediately volunteered; for too long had she been confined behind constricting walls in a silly dress hiding her bending ability. Out in the tranquility and loneliness of the forest, far from the irritating and erratic vibrations of the hustle and bustle of civilization, is where the earthbender felt truly at home. In the middle of the woods she would be surrounded by solid earth, and was deemed capable enough in the unlikely event of an attack.

After all was said and considered, it was decided that the rest of the group would go: Iroh would rather perish than pass up a shopping spree. Katara had to go, as she was the buyer and organizer of the group's supplies. Aang went because he felt that it was his duty to unite the new group and lead them. Zuko was wrangled into the journey by his Uncle, and Sokka went to eat food, keep an eye on a certain former Fire Prince and watch out for his sister. So the five set off hiking through the quiet woods, each conscious of that fact that this very group had been mortal enemies and battled each other on numerous occasions. But all kept quiet with the residual tension as they hiked onward, each unsure of what lay before them.

* * *

The quiet tranquility of the forest highlighted the pervasive silence of the mismatched group of five as they trekked towards the village. Aang and Iroh had once or twice tried to strike up a conversation, but soon the lack of response made them stop and once more the travelers were silent. Finally after an hour or two's walk they reached the smallish, rural village. It was not terribly small perhaps, but after the enormity of Ba Sing Se, so it seemed to the group. It was however filled with good people selling their wares in a small, but noisy and crowded marketplace, hardworking earth people from nearby farms and homes, and a gaggle of children giggling and running to and fro. Aang, Zuko, Iroh, Katara, and Sokka drew some notice (whispers, looks, and subtle murmurings) as they entered the town; it was not often such foreign looking people passed through. 

"Okay, so I think we should split up," Aang suggested from under his conical hat. "How about Katara and Iroh, you go to the market and buy the food and we'll get the other odds and ends. How much money do we have left?"

"About 100 gold earth-sovereigns," Katara answered as she gave the heavy sack a good shake.

"Err well," Zuko began hesitantly. "I swiped some money from the Palace before I left. I suppose since we're all 'together' now, it should go towards our expenses."

"Thank you Zuko," Aang replied, pleasantly surprised. "Give it to Katara. She usually takes care of the money and the budget and buying stuff."

The exiled Prince recoiled. "You leave the money matters up to a girl? In the Fire Nation…"

"Well in _this _Nation," Katara snatched the bag out of his hand, "I'm the most mature apparently. These two would impulse-buy every little piece of junk and disgusting morsel of food they came across." Her eyes glinted dangerously as she gazed at him defiantly, as if daring him to argue.

But Zuko, in no mood for a fight, held up both hands in appeasement and shrugged, "Fine."

Katara was taken aback but satisfied and gave him a short jerk of her head before eyeing the new money pouch. Upon opening it and examining the contents more closely, her eyes widened and nearly bulged out of her head. "There has to be at least 300 gold pieces in here!"

The supplier merely shrugged; he had just blindly grabbed.

"Well we shouldn't have any _financial _problems for awhile. I think that since we have extra funds we should all get an equal share of a part of it for personal items; we could all do with that. I'll give Toph hers when we get back to the camp, because I have no idea what she'd want," She concluded thoughtfully and glanced down at her own well-worn Water Tribe regalia.

"Wow! Thanks Katara!" exclaimed her brother. "Usually you're such a tightwad that…" he stopped at the look she was giving him. _Don't push it Sokka! Just remember all those tasty meaty scrumptious treats…"_Sokka you're drooling."

Zuko was surprised as well at her unexpected generosity, and took the handful of coins doled out by the waterbender gratefully. He could well use some clothes and perhaps a razor and maybe, he took a discrete sniff of himself, some soap.

So the group dispersed into the market of the small town, Zuko immediately breaking off from the company of Aang and Sokka. Let the others get supplies for the group, he had contributed with the gold. He wandered around, buying the necessities and avoiding the peasants and their occasional stares and whispers. Despite living as a refugee for a time, Zuko had never really become comfortable around these commoners; perhaps it was a bit of residual Fire Nation Royal prejudice, maybe some disgust and condescension, but it was mostly a lot of fear, anger, and misunderstanding.

Meanwhile, as Sokka and Aang were off having fun on their own, Katara was having a fun but exasperating time with Iroh. He certainly had an eye for a bargain, she'd give him that, and he could haggle extremely well, but his eyes were also bigger than his stomach; he wanted to buy a large quantity of everything the market had to offer, especially expensive, exotic, unnecessary items. For the fifth time Katara dragged the old man away from a cart advertising some type of awful foreign, candied-meat. She sighed, _for a wise old man this was like shopping with a child! _"Iroh," she said gently, "I think we have enough food. Why don't we start buying some the personal items we need?" The old general's eyes took on a dangerous gleam.

"Excellent idea Ms. Katara!" And with that exclamation he grabbed her hand and proceeded to drag her through the shops. Katara had to hand it to him; the man knew how to shop, even if he was a bit on the…overenthusiastic side. Arms and bags finally overflowing, he turned to his young companion, "Okay now I can just head over to that basket weaver over there and…"

"How about I meet you by the fountain? I have everything I need except for my clothes. I think I saw a seamstress somewhere over there," she said indicating with a jerk of her thumb over her shoulder.

Iroh smiled. "That's fine Ms. Katara. I completely understand." She smiled slightly and gave a short bow before turning and leaving. "Make sure you splurge on at least one thing for yourself!" he called after her retreating back. She found the little shop quickly enough and entered through the low wooden doorway, revealing the dim store, with light filtering in the windows and illuminating the streaming clouds of dust. Lining the shelves and racks of the one-roomed store, to her relief, were clothes that were mostly pre-made, simple, and sturdy. _And they have blue!! _The kindly, middle-aged shopkeeper smiled when Katara entered and swept to her side gracefully, leaving the only other customer present. The girl glanced up as the woman crossed the room and took note that, although by no means was she rich or opulent this woman had taste and style.

"Yes my dear, anything I can help you with?"

"Oh, I'm just looking for simple, practical stuff. Like underwear I guess."

"Alright then, help yourself," she indicated the expanse of the store with her arms spread wide. "And if you need anything fitted or altered, or want to try something on, just holler. Also, I have a good selection of fabrics if you want anything made."

Katara nodded and smiled at the helpful shopkeeper and proceeded to peruse the selection of clothes. She ended up choosing a few pairs of socks and stockings, simple shirts and undershirts, extra breast bands and underwear, a pair of sturdy earth boots, a few blue outer robes almost identical to her current dress, and two pairs of loose, navy blue pants. As she was about to find the owner, arms full of cloth, her eye was caught by the fluttering of an ivory white sleeve protruding from an overstocked rack of clothing. _Strange, there's no breeze in here. _Shrugging, the girl made her way over to the rack on which the ivory cloth was beckoning. Katara grunted with effort as she struggled to push apart the two opposing masses of clothing, when she did however, the Watertribe girl let out a soft gasp. The dress was long and flowing in both the belled sleeves and length; the white silk uncomplicated but beautiful in its understated simplicity, and set off by the royal blue tie around the waist.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Katara whipped around; mesmerized by the dress, she hadn't noticed the older woman appear at her side. She looked at the woman now and nodded mutely, who chuckled in reply. "Yes it's very rare we ever get Water Tribe through here, no one else has much suited or favored the color. Perhaps it was here waiting for you. But if you like this, I have something in the back that'll make it look like an old moldy rag. It was actually _made_ for Water Tribe, worn by a Princess as I understand it." Katara found her arm suddenly seized and her body being propelled through the store. "Don't know _**why **_I didn't think of it before, when you walked in. It'll be absolutely perfect for you!" This last was muttered under the woman's breath as they went through a set of green curtains that smacked the girl in the face as she was pulled along. Still going at full speed, other unique and obviously exclusive dresses, displayed haphazardly along the long dark hall, passed by in a bewildering blur. When the shopkeeper finally halted at the end of the hall and dropped Katara's hand; she let out an inaudible sigh of relief and took the opportunity to rub her sore wrist, while the other woman bent over and fumbled with the handle of the ornate wooden door. "Hmm, now where was, ahhh," the lock clicked, the older woman opened it with a flourish, walked in, and stood holding it ajar for Katara with an inviting smile.

Her eyes took a moment to adjust to the sudden brightness of the small sky-lit room, and then the room and the woman vanished, and all that she was conscious of was this dress. The blue dream was draped on a mesh wire frame, molded to imitate a female form, and seemed to move and flow as if a magical breeze was there for its benefit alone. It brought the mesh form to life; caressing and floating around the wire as it would a real woman's body. The deep blue shimmering silk continually changed color, as it gently swayed under the hazy ray of sunlight illuminating it from above. Katara was still gazing raptly at the dress when the woman beside her spoke and brought her sharply back to reality. "You like it my dear?"

The Water Tribe girl started. "Oh yes," she breathed, "it's beautiful. But it's not like any Water Tribe style I've quite seen before."

"Would you like to try it on?"

A few moments later Katara stood peering into a large cracked mirror hanging on the inside of the door. She smoothed the silk over her hips with her fingers and twisted slightly from side to side as she marveled at the dress, and the changes it wrought in her person. The deep blue transient silk now moved and flowed with her body, playing with the sunlight pouring in from above, and making it seem as if she were really wearing a dress of her proud element. White silk trimming on the edge of the dress hung loose and almost off-shoulder in the collar, but came down again to meet in a low-cut but modest neckline and set off her smooth tan skin nicely. The fabric folded and crossed over her chest; the left edge folding over the right and curving gently out to accentuate the right hip and flowing back to the center of her body, where it became hidden underneath the large, pale blue silk band wrapped around her waist. In the middle of the cinching wrap there was sown a simple silver crescent moon, a tribute to her people. Underneath the wide piece of fabric the two edges of the dress met once again and gradually parted, resembling a drawn curtain, to reveal the white silk under dress. The dark blue outer dress ended three quarters of the way to the floor, and from its edged hem, a delicate pattern of curling white vines climbed knee high. This design seemed to complement the line of dark blue, rolling waves showing on the bottom of the ivory under dress. With a final look she tore herself away from the mirror and slowly opened the door. She stood, framed by the doorway for a few moments as her companion began a slow, admiring smile. The older woman let her beaming face stand as an answer to Katara's unasked question and merely said, "It was made a long time ago for a Water Tribe Princess, as a coming of age present. Her father sent away for a famous tailor of the time, from the Fire Nation as it so happens. And he took elements and design styles from all of the Nations, but primarily her tribe, to make it. Simple, yet beautiful and elegant and absolutely perfect for you. Fit for a Princess, no?" Her eyes crinkled and shone in the dim light of the hall as she once again admired the dress on the girl.

Katara digested this information and unconsciously twisted her body, running her hands over the smooth, light fabric. And then sighed dreamily in subconcious agreement and regret. "I don't know if it's perfect _for me_, but it's very very beautiful. Unfortunately though, I have no occasion to wear it and I doubt I could afford it."

"Nonsense, why this dress was absolutely waiting here for you, calling out; it must be fate. I'll tell you what, you buy the white silk one you were admiring earlier and I shall give you this one free of charge. As for an occasion, I'm sure a pretty girl like you will find one," she finished with her eyes sparkling. Katara opened her mouth to protest but the woman waved her words away. "Phoo, phoo! It would be a crime _not _to let you have this! Come along then."

Continually deaf to all of her objections, Katara finally resigned herself and let the woman wrap her purchases, specially packaging the two magnificent dresses. She thanked and bowed profusely to her enigmatic benefactor as the woman waved her from the shop. Still shocked at her good fortune, the girl didn't notice when she found herself at the town's fountain and was still lost in thought when Iroh arrived with his arms full of even more packages. But she focused on him in amusement when he proceeded to set them down and pick through them one-by- one, holding them up for Katara to examine and profess an opinion.

* * *

As it was his habit and nature, Zuko was quick and efficient in his shopping; keeping all purchases to necessary items. Once he was done he figured he had plenty of time left to find the others, and so he wandered aimlessly around the little town finding nothing of note and certainly, not surprisingly, nothing that caught his fancy. (Zuko was the type of person where nothing ever really 'caught his fancy,' except perhaps a finely made weapon). So it was by accident that he stumbled upon his Uncle and Katara standing by the large, bulky Earth fountain. He was about to reluctantly approach them when he noticed what they were doing, and he stopped abruptly, snorted, and shook his head. His Uncle had done this many times in the past to his aggravation; going through each and every purchase in detail, and asking what he thought. Zuko almost grinned as he settled back in the shadows, against the side of a stone building. He decided to let Iroh continue for awhile, what better way to get a little vengeance on the girl and some entertainment in the process? 

However, as he leaned nonchalantly against the rough stone a lone, hooded figure caught his attention. The former Fire Prince was trained to sniff out any possible danger; his senses were tuned to notice anything out of place, or not quite right. The dark green figure stood out from the crowd in Zuko's mind, because he so desperately wanted to be unobtrusive. His hood conspicuously raised, he was staying to the shadows a short distance behind his Uncle and the waterbender, keeping unnaturally still except for the very occasional, subtle twist of the head towards the two by the fountain. It was as if he was straining to hear them so much and stay so still, that he stuck out like a silent statue in a noisy, hustling crowd. _Maybe I'm just being paranoid. _He studied the figure another moment or two. _No, definitely something off there, I'll test him out. _

Zuko carefully stepped out of the concealing silhouette of the building and joined the moving crowd of people in the square, heading towards his Uncle and Katara still at the front of the fountain. "Uncle! Katara!" he yelled, once he was a few feet from them. Sure enough he saw or rather felt the mysterious figure shift in interest. Still speaking loudly he continued, "Thank gods I found you two. I got separated from Aang and Sokka and was wandering around on my own. I'm all done shopping, ready to go?" As he finished he maneuvered himself in-between the two and started to lead them away from the middle of the square. But he was having trouble budging Katara, who had done a double take and was currently staring at him as if he had started skipping merrily and handing out flowers. Iroh meanwhile, shifted his packages and Zuko finally managed to propel them both forward.

"You said my name," Katara pronounced in wonder. "You said my name," this time she said it slowly and suspiciously as she continued to let him steer her. "I didn't even think you _remembered _it!"

"Indeed nephew why so exuberant all of a sudden? I haven't seen…"

Zuko dropped his false cheery demeanor and said in a low, urgent voice, "Listen to me, both of you, and don't look anywhere but straight ahead no matter what I say." His suspicions had been confirmed as the hooded figure moved away from the wall and began to follow them stealthily. The young firebender had been tracking him with his peripheral vision. "Someone was watching you at the fountain, and they're following us now. He's in a dark green cloak with the hood pulled up. I'm going to go straight at him, and I want you two to split up and take opposite sides. We're going to try and corner him in an alley, okay?"

Katara and Iroh, though extremely surprised, said nothing and each gave an affirmative nod. "Good, ready? Now!" And without giving them any further time to think, Zuko spun around quickly and broke from his companions, running straight at the dark figure. The hooded man stood rooted to the spot for a split second as Zuko sprinted towards him, but turned on his heel and began to run swiftly in the opposite direction. Iroh closing in on the left, and Katara maintaining her position on the right, the man took off back through the market and the center of the village. He dodged around surprised villagers, shoving them aside, and knocking over various carts and goods as he tried to lose the three benders tailing him. But Zuko and Katara were closing fast on him, leaping and dodging around the different people and obstacles, with Iroh falling behind at a steady but slower pace. The Prince sprinted swiftly, feeling the power and ease of his body in full flight, how good it felt to be simply running freely, with the added spark of the lust of the hunt adding a feverish gleam to his amber eyes; he glanced to his right and was surprised to see Katara keeping up with him. She was fast for a girl, but he could tell he had more stamina and endurance as he pulled in front of her with an extra spurt of speed. Nearing the edge of the town, with fewer people around, they recognized the astonished faces of Aang and Sokka a short distance ahead. "Head him off!!!! Catch him!!" Zuko bellowed as he neared them, he was aching to blast his prey off of his feet, but couldn't risk a display of firebending.

Aang stood stunned for a moment as he watched the four figures running towards him, but quickly gained his head and shot a blast of air at the unfamiliar figure, knocking him back into a small alley between two shabby buildings. The whole group ran towards the alley, Zuko leading and only slightly winded, followed by a panting Katara, and a thoroughly confused Aang and Sokka. They spotted the figure they were pursing adjusting his hood and slowly climbing to his feet as Iroh finally jogged into the opening and stood behind the others, doubled up, wheezing and gasping with his hands on his knees. For the next few moments only varying degrees of heavy breathing were heard, magnified by the enclosed space as the gang scrutinized the man, who seemed to recover as well. He was slowly backing up as his head darted around the alley, looking for any possible escape routes. They truly had him trapped between two buildings and a high stone wall. Finally Zuko took the initiative, as it was his chase, and approached the figure authoritatively. "Alright, you've run your race. Now who are you and why were you spying on us?" The firebender's hand lit ever so slightly, small flames licking the knuckles of his closed fist. The man said nothing and continued to retreat until his back touched the earthen wall. Zuko followed his movements, advancing upon him slowly. When they were within an arm's length of each other the stranger made a sudden movement and the Prince countered with lightening speed; grabbing the man's hand with one of his own and throwing a forearm into his chest, effectively pinning him against the wall. Face-to-face Zuko peered at him for a moment and he abruptly dropped his arm and backed away as a shocked expression spread over his features. Without a word the _stranger _lifted his hand and slowly lowered the hood.

"Lieutenant Ji!" Iroh exclaimed from the behind the others.

* * *

Yup, cliffy. And no, I did not just write a bunch of fluff about pretty dresses. They are actually important to events later in the story. I did sketch out the second dress on Katara, as I had trouble describing it. When I get my act together, I'll post it on DeviantArt. 


End file.
